kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2017 Event/@comment-32647310-20171208001857/@comment-32647310-20171208033601
@Nozomi I get where you're coming from; the game almost requires a viewer to play properly, even if one could read Japanese. I also understand that there are some mechanics that don't make a lick of sense (some of this has to do with aircraft for me, like why are divebombers ineffective against 'installation' type enemies? I mean, by their very nature, they should be effective no matter what they're attacking). I also understand the whole thing regarding the meta as well. I was running E7 in Summer and I just could not get some final damage in at the end. It was pretty salt-inducing, but then a friend suggested that I bring a couple of CLTs and Abukuma as my CL. I did so and, like you, things ran a lot smoother...but while I have the understanding of what the meta is, I still go with my preferences if at all possible as often as possible. As far as 'Slow Ship Discrimination', I get that feeling too, but it doesn't affect me quite as much I guess because while I have (and really do like) Nagato and Mutsu, I don't have either Musashi or Yamato...and even if I did, I probably wouldn't use them as much because I tend to favor carriers. This all being said, I can understand why folks are salty here, even if it doesn't affect me directly (read: the Slow Ship Discrimination), I can see why folks would be upset at these things...I just try to not let those things upset me, I guess. @Devsquad74 I hear you. I honestly wasn't sure about the 'Perfect LBAS Defense' thing as well...and for me, I only have 2 Intercepters, the Spitfire MKI and the Type 4 from this event. Everything else, I just used my strongest fighters (Reppuu's and such). I managed to pull it off, but I have a feeling that is just as much as luck regardless of what your AA power looks like, y'know? And I'm glad you were able to get Katsuragi and Unryuu as well as Bismarck! I have yet to bring Bismarck home, and I managed to get Katsuragi yesterday and Unryuu today. @IP-Address... I had a 'Fleet Check' shortly before the event and the impression that I got from folks who know far more about this game than I do, was that I should at least give Medium a try. I had nothing to lose with the attempt, but I figured I may as well try, you know? Make no mistake, there were points (especially when I was banging my face against the wall of the Strait Princesses) that I was pretty salty and angry. Heck, I punched my wallet a couple times to get Expansion Slots for all 7 ships and some Repair Goddesses because I was just that irritated at things. ...but I didn't let it keep me down. I figured I just didn't have the levels or gear for a Medium Clear and figured that I would be better served by saving my sanity, go Easy Mode and start prepping for Winter.